A Damp Situation
by trash-fantasy
Summary: Naruto collapses after spending too much time out in the snow. What happens when Sasuke takes him home? SasuNaru Yaoi! Lemon in chappie 3. maybe. you decide!
1. Trouble

-1** Hello! This is my first fan fiction so criticism is appreciated!!! **

**Summary: What happens when Sasuke finds Naruto outside on a cold and stormy night?**

**Rating: PG-13 for the first chapter, M for the next few. (Puts it on M to be safe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I do… evil smile**

**Warnings: Sasuke- A little OOC-ness **

**Naruto- Some OOC-ness**

**If yaoi isn't right for you, DON'T READ!!! **

**There will be some A/N's (author notes) here and there.**

**Without further ado…**

**A Damp Situation**

"Kakashi Sensei… can we leave now?" The usual energetic and cheerful Naruto was gone, replaced with a shivering, cold one.

A blizzard hit Leaf Village today, and cold did not digest right in Naruto's system. Even the stoic Uchiha Sasuke was freezing up in the wintry weather.

Sakura had left a long time ago, giving up on the mission and stalking home.

Naruto and Sasuke were trying to last longer than each other, their pride taking over their brain. Kakashi shook his head at both of them and then after a few more minutes, gave them a cheerful wave. "Well, It seems like we're done here. I'm off! And don't forget to attend the meeting today in the evening with the Hokage!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Suddenly there was a small thud. Sasuke turned around with a kunai in hand, only to drop it when he saw what was the cause of the noise.

It was only Naruto, who collapsed on the soft snow. "Dobe." he muttered before lifting him up and tossing him over his shoulder like a bean bag. He started on the long walk home to defrost Naruto.

Sasuke laid Naruto on the futon. He found all the blankets he had and piled them on top of the blond. He took a seat next to the slumbering dobe. "Oh shit"

He realized that Naruto's clothes were sopping wet with freezing water. He dragged the limp body over to his closet, praying that something could fit on the skinny blond. He found a shirt and pair of pants that seem to fit the dobe's slim form. Now began the awkward part, dressing him.

**First chappie complete! (sorry if it was too short.)**

**(No author notes this chapter.)**

**Please review!!!! **


	2. Caught in the Act

-1**Sorry for the long wait before I posted. Internet was down on my computer so I had to wait. Anyways here's the second chapter.**

**Second Chapter!!! Thanks to all who reviewed **

**Summary: What happens when Sasuke finds Naruto outside on a cold and stormy night?**

**Rating: PG-13 for the first chapter, M for the next few. (Puts it on M to be safe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I do… evil smile**

**A Damp Situation**

Sasuke cursed the horrid weather that placed him in this situation. He tugged of the ugly orange jacket that the blond always wore. It was sopping wet with ice cold water. Sasuke tossed it over to the side and couldn't resist a peek at what Naruto looked like without the disgustingly bright clothing. His eyes widened.

He couldn't help himself. Droplets of water clung onto the dobe's long eyelashes. Long locks of golden hair shimmered in the light of the fire. (A/N Totally drooling over the keyboard!) A small angelic smile spread across the tanned, whiskered cheeks. The hem of his black fishnet shirt rode up, leading up to…

He didn't realize how close he was leaning into Naruto until he felt the sleeping boy shift. He quickly snapped his head back up before he did anything else that he would regret later on.

Carefully, Sasuke lifted the black shirt up and over the boy's head. Sasuke swore he felt something twitch in his pants as he admired the tanned chest, glistening with cold water and sweat. His fingers traced the crooked spiral seal on Naruto's stomach, eyes laced with a dark (A/N and perverted) want.

Yes, Sasuke admits that he was aroused at the sight beneath him. His fingers reached for the zipper on the blonde's pants and eagerly tugged them down, forgetting to be discreet with his movements.

The raven haired boy froze when he saw Naruto blearily opened his eyes. When he saw the way he was pinned down by Sasuke, and he was also half naked, he snapped back into reality.

"UWAHH!!!!! SASUKE ARE YOU RAPING ME?"

**Sorry!!! This chapter was STILL so short. I promise to make the next chapter longer.**

**The next chapter is up to you!!! Either I end it there with a lemon or I continue it with a drama. (and a very disappointed Sasuke) Please review and tell me which I should do!!! **

**Chapter One Reviews:**

**frogger666:** Yes awkwardness makes everything better! Thanks for being my first reviewer!!!!!

**Mantineus:** I know it's a bit rushed. A bad habit of mine. I will try to make the next chapter as well thought out as possible!

**Sakarie-Chan:** It's so fun messing around with Sasuke!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**i-love-naruto-yaoi:** Eh heh heh heh your review brings evil thoughts into my head… MORE TORTURE FOR SASUKE!!!!! And of COURSE Sasuke would enjoy that being the pervert that he is…

**Thank you! And I will still be posting review replies until this fan fiction is complete!!! So please review!!!**


	3. Naruto Likes it! Lemon Chapter

-1**Because some people wanted a lemon and others wanted a drama, I decided to do both. The lemon will end on this chapter, whereas the drama will end… sometime later. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Summary: Naruto collapses after spending too much time out in the snow. What happens when Sasuke takes him home? (The other summary is wrong, I'm working on changing it.)**

**Rating: This is M ok? M M M M M M M!!! (You have been warned)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I do… evil smile**

**Warning: THIS IS PURE YAOI GRAPHICNESS!!! **

**A Damp Situation : Chapter Three: Naruto LIKES it? (A.K.A. Lemon)**

Sasuke had to admit, he was caught. Any way of explanation would just make it worse. He just stared blankly at Naruto as he was going on and on and on about how WRONG it was that Sasuke actually made a move on him, and how the raven haired boy didn't even bother to tell him that he liked him before trying to ravish him… wait a minute, since when did he like Naruto?

"Naruto…" Sasuke began to say but then the flustered blond cut him off. "I mean it's really, really not my position to say that you're gay but… "Naruto…" Sasuke started again but was again cut off by the agitated teen. Sighing, Sasuke finally cut him off by pressing his lips against the ones of the embarrassed boy.

Surprised, Naruto pushed away from Sasuke. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto squeaked, even though he would never admit out loud that he wanted Sasuke to do it again.

Sasuke, ignoring the protesting boy below him, firmly pressed his lips down onto Naruto's again. He brushed his tongue against the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance. It was granted, and Sasuke immediately began exploring the hot cavern that was his soon-to-be lover's mouth. He found Naruto's tongue hiding in the back, and he coaxed it out into his own mouth. A fight for dominance began, and Sasuke easily won over the dobe. They parted lips, a long trail of glistening saliva connected their tongues.

"Sas…Sasuke…" Naruto managed to gasp out. Sasuke smirked, pleased with the impact he made on the boy. He continued to ravish the tan neck, drawing a purplish mark up to the surface. "Mine." He breathed, blowing on the mark he made. Naruto only moaned in response.

Smirking again, the raven haired boy sneaked a hand into Naruto's boxers. He wrapped long slender fingers around Naruto's erection, pumping it slowly. Naruto let out a long mewl and arched off the bed, panting slightly, face flushed. (A/N: I'm having a nosebleed…)

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "You like that don't you my little Naru-chan?" (A/N: Naru-chan… OMG nosebleeds more. ) His fingers slowly stroked, teasing the blond. "Tell me you want more, my Naru-chan." He completely stopped, earning a whimper from Naruto. Sasuke smirked again before leaning down to lick the shell of his ear. "You know you want me to fuck you." (A/N: Perverted Sasuke… )

Naruto, who was still panting managed to gasp out a few words. "More… Sasuke… want… more…" (A/N: Suffering from blood loss) Sasuke smirked. "More what? What do you want, my fox?" His fingers gently gripped the member, earning a quiet moan from Naruto. "I… I… want you…"

Sasuke, getting impatient, ripped the boxers off. He lowered his head, breathing onto the hardened erection. Not thinking twice about it, he engulfed the whole length. Naruto cried out in pleasure, arching his hips to meet the mouth.

The raven haired boy pinned the dobe's hips down, to prevent him from choking. He swirled his tongue around the tip, and then dove down to tickle the shaft. (A/N: Friend helped write that thanks!)

"Ahhnn… Sasuke I'm going to…" His words were cut off as his release poured out. Sasuke tightened his lips around the now limp erection as he swallowed. "Maaaaa…. My little Naru-chan you taste so good!" He licked droplets his mouth missed slowly savoring the essence of his lover.

Naruto threw his head back and moaned. "Saaasssssuuukkkkkeeeee…….." Sasuke's own member twitched, his pants feeling a bit tight. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side. Naruto looked at his body in awe running fingers lightly over his chest. "Like what you see?" Sasuke smirked while Naruto blushed a deep red. Sasuke moved his mouth up to suck and rub a nipple until it hardened under his ministrations. The other nipple received the same treatment.

Sasuke pushed three fingers into Naruto's mouth. "Suck." He ordered. The blond tentatively licked at the tips. Before long he gained more courage, sucking and running his tongue up and down each finger. Sasuke removed his wet fingers from Naruto's mouth and positioned it at the sweating boy's entrance.

Slowly running a finger up and down the virgin entrance, (A/N: Sasuke is also a virgin, only he's perverted.) he then slowly pushed a finger in, making Naruto writhe in pain. "It's ok koi, It'll get better." He kissed the boy on the lips, trying to distract him from the pain. He inserted a second finger, then a third, and then started a scissoring motion. Naruto whimpered, but didn't tell Sasuke to stop.

Coating his erection with lotion from the nightstand, he placed the tip on the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the tip in. Naruto gasped at the intrusion.

The heat was getting to Sasuke. He wanted more, and he wasn't going to wait long for Naruto. Losing all the patience he had, he slammed into the lithe body. The blond gasped, pain mixed with pleasure devouring him whole. Sasuke's breath hitched as an impossible tightness surrounded his erection. Crying out, Naruto's thin legs wrapped impulsively around Sasuke's hips, driving the member deeper into his body until it was sheathed to the hilt.

After a moment of adjusting, Naruto motioned for Sasuke to move. The boy angled his hips, searching for something to reward Naruto with. The raven thrust onto a specific spot, making the blond scream in pleasure, arching his hips into Sasuke's thrusts, asking for more.

And more was what he got. Matching thrust to thrust, cries to cries. Sasuke blindly reached for Naruto's neglected erection, stroking and pumping in rhythm to their thrusts. Soon Naruto was overpowered with pleasure and spilt himself onto his stomach. Sasuke, who felt the walls around him tighten, spilled his seed into Naruto's body.

He pulled out of Naruto, watching the seed trickle down the blonde's inner thigh. He held the spent boy up to him to kiss him, making his body quiver for more oxygen. They looked at each other for a while, gasping and panting for breath before…

"OH SHIT WE'RE LATE FOR THE MEETING WITH THE HOKAGE!!!"

**Yay!!! clap Done with the chappie!!! (I can't believe I just wrote that though…) Well it's smut. Thanks to Sophia Jun for helping me with it!!! **

**And sorry for the long wait until update. Family stuff happened so I wasn't in the mood to write.**

**IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THIS FICTION ENDS HERE!!! I want 10 reviews or more for this chapter.**

**Chapter Two Review**

**InuEdbabe:**Thank you for the advice! Writing with a little or too much detail is one of my bad habits, so I'm definitely trying to change that.

**Natsu-Shimo:** Yes I am so cruel… And sorry for the long wait until the update!!!

**Mantineus:** Ahaha… So if you don't review I might not put the drama on so PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Sakarie-Chan:** Thank you!!! I hope it is funny because I don't want it to be too serious, maybe a little carefree? OF COURSE SASUKE IS EVIL!!! (At least in my stories…)

**takuya:** Glad you like it!!! Hopefully there will be more.

**TehGlompingKitsune45:** Yes I'm suh EVILISH!!! And you will know what happens with smut but if you don't review then you might not know what will happen in the drama!!!

**Flyinggoddess:** You got the lemon!!! I hope you review!!!

**frogger666:** Hehehehe!!! Naruto is especially hot when he' clueless. And we should bribe Sasuke to burn that horrid orange suit!!!

**Tokyo-Rose2006:** Hmm… I don't know really… but its my imagination so… yeah… (Because I like Naruto uke and Sasuke seme I think…) And duuuhhhh Naruto wants it!!! Because he likes Sasuke too!!! Only he didn't know he'll get it…

**Empress-Dragon:** Don't Worry you're not perverted, its just that you like SasukexNaruto!!! (And that's a good thing.) Thanks for reviewing!!!


End file.
